Amour Fraternel ou Pourquoi tu pleures ?
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "J'pleure pas !", qu'il hurle presque à travers ses sanglots. Moyennement convainquant.


Yo !

Un OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème Fraternité donné par Cao dreams in books, merci à elle.

Rien n'est à moi, bien entendu.

Et j'ai débordé au niveau du temps … Si vous voulez des infos sur les Nuits, envoyez-moi un MP. Allez,

Bonne lecture !

 **Amour Fraternel**

 **ou**

 **Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Il y a des choses que le gens ne comprennent pas, et ne comprendront jamais.

Dans la manière dont je te regarde.

Dans la manière dont je te parle.

Dans la manière dont je te touche.

Dans la manière dont je te hais.

Dans la manière dont je t'aime.

C'est pourtant simple, non ? Je t'aime comme un frère.

.

.

Riku, 8 ans.

Vanitas, 5 ans.

 _Cet enfant est un monstre, c'est pas possible._

 _Si violent à cet âge …_

 _Mais que font ses parents ?_

 _Ça promet pour la suite ..._

 _On devrait l'euthanasier, moi je vous le dis ! Avant qu'il tue quelqu'un pour de bon !_

 _Vous n'avez pas entendu, l'autre jour il a frappé un camarade jusqu'à l'envoyer à l'hôpital !_

 _Quelle jeunesse, franchement._

Riku fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment très bien pourquoi les adultes parlaient autant de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. À vrai dire, ça l'énervait même un peu. Étant un garçon plutôt intelligent, il saisissait de plus en plus de choses au sujet du monde qui l'entourait, et ça ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Il aurait voulu être comme les enfants de son âge, à jouer à la balle, mais il trouvait plutôt stupide de courir en tapant dans un ballon. Il regrettait son insouciance. Ah ! Il se sentait déjà vieux, tiens. Posant le livre d'images qu'il tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il sortit discrètement. De toute façon, il était rare que ses parents remarquent son absence en dehors des heures de repas.

Sans avoir de véritable but, il marcha dans les rues, explorant un peu plus la ville dans laquelle il venait d'emménager. Il faisait plus froid que chez lui, et plus gris. Les rues étaient plus sombres, aussi, alourdies de béton et de nuages. Dans une ruelle étroite, il entendit de légers sanglots, aigus et rauques à la fois. C'était un son étrange, pensa-t-il. Il songea d'abord à s'éloigner avant que le pleurnichard ne le remarque – il n'aimait pas trop les gens qui pleuraient trop, c'était bruyant et déprimant – mais se dit que ce n'était pas très poli. Et puis après tout, les gens tristes étaient faciles à manipuler, et ça lui ferait un ami de base au cas où il ne s'en ferait pas à l'école. Fort de cette détermination, il s'avança en direction du bruit. Assis à même le sol, un enfant, un minuscule enfant se secouait de larmes. Il grimaça. Faites qu'il arrive vite à lui rendre le sourire, ou il aurait encore à supporter ces gémissements qui – il en était absolument certain – n'étaient ni justifiés, ni utiles.

« Eh, toi. »

Le gosse releva la tête. Riku aurait pu faire mieux, c'est vrai. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Les sourcils du plus jeune se froncèrent en une expression de colère outrée, et les joues pâles prirent une teinte plus rouges. Comme le rebord de ses yeux. Il devait pleurer depuis longtemps, et s'être frotté les yeux, en déduisit Riku. Il se sentit intelligent.

« J'pleure pas ! »

Et son interlocuteur lui tira la langue – ce qui semblait être l'affront ultime, la pire insulte que le gamin possédait en stock – et retourna à ses sanglots. Certes, oui. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'on pouvait appeler « convainquant ». Riku se détourna et commença à partir. Mais une sorte d'étranglement lui fit revenir vers le plus jeune. Il apprendrait plus tard que ça s'appelait de la culpabilité.

« Je te crois pas. »

Il ne s'attendait pas au coup de poing qui s'écrasa contre son visage, avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! »

Il haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Dans sa grande mansuétude, il prenait la peine de proposer son appui à ce chialeur, et l'autre daignait l'offre ? Il soupira devant tant de stupidité. Mais tout de même, cela suscita sa curiosité. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la masse tremblotante, comme il avait vu faire dans les films, et se prit cette fois-ci un coup de boule.

« Me touche pas ! »

En rage – il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on ose lui refuser quoique ce soit – il tapa violemment l'arrière du crâne de l'autre, qui ne fit que pleurer plus fort.

« Ça fait mal !

—C'était le but ! J'essaie d'être gentil, fais un effort !

— J'vois pas pourquoi !Et d'abord, si c'est comme ça qu't'es gentil, tu peux t'en aller ! »

Il reçut l'épaule du gamin dans le nez, et lui gueula dessus avec tous ses poumons. Ils crièrent tous deux l'un sur l'autre pendant longtemps, et au final, à force de brailler et de frapper dans le tas – et dans le vide –, le plus jeune oublia de pleurer. À bout de nerfs, l'argenté se détourna et rentra chez lui. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, il avait envie de revoir l'autre enfant.

En le voyant couvert de bleus et d'égratignures, sa mère réclama des explications mais il se contenta de la snober royalement et de retourner à son livre, bien plus passionnant qu'une femme en fin de trentaine protectrice et inquiète.

.

Tu as été le premier à me parler comme ça. Ça m'a fait du bien, qu'on me rende mes coups, un peu. Je me souviens, je ne savais pas trop si je te détestais ou si je t'aimais bien. Je ne sais toujours pas exactement. Mais on s'en fout.

.

Le lendemain, tout aussi discrètement, Riku quitta son domicile et retraça le chemin de la veille. En trouvant la ruelle vide, une pointe de déception lui titilla l'estomac, mais il continua son chemin se disant que c'était mieux ainsi et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir revoir cet énergumène.

C'est seulement quelques jours plus tard qu'une masse informe lui rentra dedans alors qu'il cherchait la poste pour envoyer une lettre à Sora et Kairi. Il reconnut aussitôt les cheveux bruns, et se maudit pour ça. Il avait habituellement du mal à se souvenir des gens, dû à ce qu'il ne leur portait qu'une attention minime. Il savait que se souvenir de lui équivalait à y être attaché, et ça l'ennuyait, parce qu'il savait que c'était un pleureur de première. D'ailleurs, de grosses larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

—J'pleure pas ! »

Il se demanda si toutes leurs conversations allaient commencer comme ça, irrité de la mauvaise foi de l'autre.

« Si tu pleures, fais pas chier. »

L'autre fronça le nez, l'air pas content du tout, à peine choqué par le vocabulaire châtié de son vis-à-vis. Il avait l'habitude, visiblement. En réponse, il l'avait frappé faiblement.

.

On s'est encore battus. J'imagine que c'est ce que les frères font. Se battre et s'aimer. Je sens ta main endormie sur mes hanches. Les frères ne font pas forcément ça en revanche. Ça aussi, on s'en fout. Certains diront, c'est pas grave, vous êtes pas vraiment frères, mais c'est faux. On est frères pour de vrai, toi et moi.

.

Au fil des disputes, Riku avait tout de même apprit à se battre correctement, de même que le garçon. En fait, jusque là, ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose d'autre que se battre.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Riku. »

Il avait lancé ça à l'arrache, en partant, parce que sinon, il ne savait pas où le placer, et puis il n'avait pas le courage – même s'il crèverait plutôt que de l'admettre – de mettre son égo de côté pour demander à une créature aussi insignifiante son nom.

Le gamin ne répondit pas, et Riku grogna. Lui tapa l'arrière du crâne.

« Vanitas.

—Quoi « Vanitas » ?

—Vanitas c'est mon nom.

—Oh. »

Riku lui frotta le crâne meurtri – et selon toute probabilité vide – sans savoir pourquoi, et s'enfuit lâchement.

.

Tu sais que ce jour est marqué dans ma mémoire et dans mon agenda ? Bien sûr que non. C'est pas un truc que je te dirais. T'es déjà assez orgueilleux comme ça.

.

Riku, 15 ans.

Vanitas, 12 ans.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

—J'pleure pas ! »

Ils avaient bien trop eu cet échange, et Riku soupira. Cela faisait tout de même longtemps que Vanitas n'avait pas versé autant de larmes.

« C'est encore les gens ? Ils ont dit quoi, cette fois ?

—J'te dis que c'est rien, lâche-moi !

—Comme si j'allais faire ça. »

Avec la temps, Riku s'était habitué au fait que son meilleur – et seul – ami soit un enfant. Il n'en avait même plus honte. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait qui que ce soit envers qui avoir honte. Mais ça, il refusait de se l'avouer à lui-même. Il posa la main sur la tête de Vanitas, et la tourna vers lui. Le brun le repoussa.

« Tu devrais pas rester avec moi. »

Pour le coup, Riku fut choqué. Celle-là, il ne la lui avait jamais faite.

« Je suis pas une bonne fréquentation. »

Et explosa de rire.

« T'es pas sérieux, pleurnichard ?

—Les gens vont parler sur toi. Et puis j'suis violent. »

C'était stupide, et même plus stupide que stupide. Les gens comméraient déjà au sujet de Riku, et niveau violence, il avait été briefé à leur première rencontre. Il posa à nouveau la main sur le crâne de Vanitas qui le repoussa violemment. Vers la route. Où une voiture passait. En une seconde à peine, Riku eut le temps d'être surpris, d'avoir peur, d'essayer de réfléchir, et de se sentir coupable et Vanitas eut juste l'impression de mourir.

.

« Je savais que ça finirait par arriver. »

Riku jeta un regard peu amène à sa mère.

« Comment tu parles de mon meilleur ami, toi ?

—Et comment tu parles à ta mère ? Regarde où il t'amène ton fameux meilleur ami ! »

Son ton était méprisant et inquiet au possible. Désagréable. Riku eut envie de la frapper.

« Je veux voir Van.

—Lui veut pas.

—Comment ça ?

—Il veut pas te voir, c'est compris ? »

.

« Il s'est réveillé ?

—Oui.

—Et … il a dit quelque chose ? Je peux aller lui rendre visite ?

—Il ne veut pas te voir. »

Vanitas aurait voulu protester, mais face à la mère de Riku, il redevenait l'enfant qu'il avait oublié d'être. Il baissa la tête, et, agrippant la poignée de sa valise, quitta les couloirs blancs aux odeurs insupportables de stérilisé.

.

Les frères se quittent, parfois. Pourtant, on ne les oublie pas. On oublie ses amis, on oublie ses amours, mais nul n'oublie sa famille. C'est pour ça, je te dis, c'est pour ça qu'on est frères toi et moi, plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

.

Riku, 16 ans.

Vanitas, 13 ans.

« J'vais faire un tour. »

Rien ne lui répondit, et Riku quitta la location de vacances. Au moins ses parents ne pourraient pas lui reprocher de rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Rapidement, il rejoignit la plage et s'installa sur le sable, livre en main. Dernièrement, ils étaient bien la seule chose à amuser son cœur. Les humains l'ennuyaient à mourir, et ce sans même évoquer les adolescents de son âge. Il n'avait pas réessayé de se faire des amis, depuis le départ de Vanitas. À quoi bon ? Il se suffisait à lui-même, se nourrissait à l'égo, survivait à l'autosatisfaction. Il était toujours très intelligent, et se convainquait ainsi du caractère non-nécessaire des altercations sociales. Le Léviathan dans ses mains lui rappelait encore et encore que l'homme est un loup pour l'homme et qu'ainsi, plus il s'en tiendrait éloigné, mieux il se porterait.

Le bruit des vagues sur les rocher lui rappelait des sanglots. Soupirant un sourire triste, il laissa échapper des mots qu'il prononçait, parfois, par réflexe ou par envie.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

—J'pleure pas. »

Il ouvrit des yeux immenses. Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre, derrière le rocher où il s'était adossé. Il se releva, en même temps qu'un gamin – enfin, presque plus un gamin – qu'il connaissait bien.

« Van … »

Le brun s'enfuit, perdant Riku dans les rues qu'il ne connaissait pas.

.

Riku retourna à cette plage tous les jours, y guettant le moindre signe de la présence de son ami – l'était-il encore ? – sans succès.

Vanitas, lui, restait embusqué dans les arbres qui surplombaient la côte, hésitant à descendre ou non. Au bout d'une semaine, il s'assit sur le sable. Il était prêt à présenter des excuses à Riku. À oublier trois secondes son égo d'enfant – il avait mûri, après tout.

Mais Riku ne vint pas.

.

Je t'ai attendu pendant toute la journée sur la plage. Mais tu étais déjà reparti. C'est stupide, hein ? De s'être manqués comme ça. On a vraiment pas le bon timing.

On n'a rien de ce qu'il faut pour faire un couple d'amoureux, comme les gens disent.

On s'entend mal.

On ne se supporte qu'à peine.

On se bat.

On n'a pas les même goûts – juste le même dégoût de l'Homme.

On a un timing à chier.

C'est pour ça, je te dis, que c'est pas ce qu'on est. En fait, je pense que l'amour romantique n'existe pas. Il y a l'amour filial, qu'on ressent – ou pas, d'ailleurs – envers ses parents et ses grands-parents, l'amour amical, l'amour à un enfant, et l'amour fraternel.

L'amour fraternel, c'est celui qui tient malgré les nombreuses disputes, d'égal à égal.

Qui tient malgré le temps.

En fait, l'amour romantique, c'est juste le sexe mélangé avec un des vrais amours, c'est tout. Souvent, c'est avec l'amour amical, alors ça ne pose pas de problème, pour nous, ça aurait dû en poser un parce qu'on est frères, même si on est pas du même sang. Heureusement qu'on s'en branle. Sinon, qu'est-c qu'on serait mal.

Je t'ai pas oublié une seconde, pendant ses deux années où on s'est à peine vus. Je me demande ce que tu as pu ressentir, quand tu es sorti de l'hôpital et que j'avais déménagé.

.

Riku, 17 ans.

Vanitas, 14 ans.

Un caillou frappa à sa fenêtre, et Riku allait s'énerver froidement, quand il vit une masse noire en bas de sa fenêtre. Vérifiant vaguement que ses parents dormaient bien, Riku descendit les escaliers en trombe, et ouvrit la porte à la volée, ne prenant même pas la peine de se recomposer un visage calme. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

C'était con, Vanitas ne pleurait pas.

« Parce que tu me manques. Et je suis désolé. »

Riku eut une expression indéchirable, que Vanitas déchiffra tout de même.

« J'ai fugué. »

Et l'argenté ne sut pas si son ami était un génie ou un crétin fini. Vanitas s'était souvent posé la même question, d'ailleurs. Secouant la tête, Riku fit entrer le brun et lui servit un chocolat chaud. Sous le regard ambré, il remonta dans sa chambre et ressortit avec un sac plein à craquer. Il fouilla un tiroir du meuble dans l'entrée et, en tirant quelques billets, il embarqua Vanitas avec lui.

« Les Îles du Destin, tu connais ? »

.

Riku, 19 ans.

Vanitas, 16 ans.

Vanitas tira le filet vers le rivage, aidé par quelques autres garçons et une fille rousse. Ayant fini sa part pour aujourd'hui, il quitta la plage et prit son bateau pour rejoindre une autre île. Là, Riku était planté sur son ordinateur, essayant visiblement d'écrire.

« Alors, _Néo_ ?

—Oh, la ferme, Vanité. »

Vanitas ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si son frère avait pris un pseudonyme aussi ridicule pour publier ses livres. Mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien. Il se servit une bière et Riku fronça les sourcils, comme si ça le fâchait vraiment. Vanitas referma l'ordinateur de Riku, et s'assit sur la table. L'argenté allait protester, mais Vanitas posa la main sur sa bouche.

« On est frères, pas vrai ? »

Incapable de parler, Riku hocha la tête.

« Ça veut bien dire que quoi que je fasse, tu me détesteras jamais ? »

Riku fronça franchement les sourcils. C'était pas net, cette histoire. Il acquiesça tout de même.

« Cool. »

Vanitas retira sa main de la bouche de Riku, pour la remplacer par ses lèvres et se reculer.

« Penses-y. »

Et il sortit, allant marcher sur la plage.

Laissant son frère comme un con.

.

C'est vrai que c'est peut-être bizarre cette manière qu'on a,

De se regarder

De se parler

De se toucher

De se haïr

De s'aimer

Comme des frères.

Mais ce jour-là, au bout de trois heures, quand tes deux pauvres neurones viables ont enfin décidé de se mettre d'accord, tu m'as couru après – notons que j'étais à seulement cinq cents mètres, donc bon – et tu m'as embrassé aussi. Et heureusement qu'on est frères. Si on ne l'avait pas été, je n'aurais jamais osé t'embrasser, parce que ça aurait pu tout gâcher, et tu m'aurais repoussé, justement, pour essayer de rattraper ma bourde. Il y aurait eu un malaise.

Mais je sais que même si tu me largues, même si je te trompe, on s'en fichera. Les autre ont l'amitié et le sexe. Nous on a mieux, un truc qui disparaît jamais.

La Fraternité.

.

.

Enfin ! Bon, j'ai triché, c'est vrai, j'ai écrit les cinq/six cents derniers mots dimanche au matin.

M'enfin. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous avez pensé, si vous avez apprécié ou pas … Je ne mords pas ! Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
